Hayato Gokudera
Personality Gokudera is brash, loud, violent, and foul-mouthed. He has very little patience, is very easy to anger and is quick to jump to conclusions. When it matters though, he can be calm and cool-headed too, but that’s only usually when he has already failed to simply solve the problem. Only one person can make him behave, and that’s Tsunayoshi Sawada. He considers even the slightest bad remark to Tsuna a major insult, no matter who it is or where they are. He gets pissed off/jealous at most people who come close too Tsuna. There are very few people Gokudera considers worthy of his respect, and he talks back even to his teachers. He refuses to take crap from anyone either, even if he knows that they are stronger than him. The only person he can’t look straight in the eye is his sister Bianchi, because he gets sick at the full sight of her face, a reaction born from a ‘trauma’ in his childhood that he is ashamed of but can’t quite control. Background Before he was born, Hayato's mother Lavina was not only a beautiful up and coming pianist in the muggle world, but also a pureblood witch. It was said that she could charm any man she wanted with a few simple strokes of the piano keys. His father, a wealthy and well known businessman in the muggle world in Sicily, fell in love with her when he attended one of her recitals. Not long after, they became involved and Lavina bore a child. However, because of his father's status, he couldn't let it be known that he had an illegitimate child and everyone was told that the boy was from the same mother as his legitimate daughter, Bianchi. His real mother was allowed to see him up to three times a year until he was three, when she was killed after driving off a cliff on her way to see her son. It was his birthday, something she had been looking forward to and even had a present for young Hayato. Hayato himself was unaware of what had happened up until he was eight and overheard some servants gossiping, after which he fled the mansion the next day, fed up with the lies and being used as a test subject for his sister's potions skills. Hayato made his way across Italy via Knight Bus, eventually finding and attaching himself to a muggleborn wizard named Shamal. Shamal - a flirt of a Healer - actually knew Hayato's mother in their school years and knew it was her child due to the fact that the boy had his mother's looks. Deciding he couldn't very well let Lavina's child go living out on the streets, Shamal bought him an apartment, refusing to get directly involved with the kid other than this because it would hurt his image, but checked up on him every now and then. In many ways, Shamal became a father figure, and Hayato even went as far as to copy his hairstyle. Trivia *Gokudera often wears glasses and ties his hair in a ponytail when he's thinking. *Bases a lot of his thinking and academic prowess on the mathematical theories that he himself develops. *Plays piano. *He is slightly superstitious and knows at least one exorcism technique. *Interested in UFO's and the supernatural. *Subscriber to The Wonders and Mysteries of the World. *Has a list of legendary creatures to see before he dies.